


Mission Report

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Patton returns from a mission. Logan is relieve, flabbergasted, and annoyed.From the prompt, “Is this your way of subtly hinting that you want to hold my hand because it’s quite cute, but I’m not in the mood to hold your hand.”
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827292
Comments: 22
Kudos: 143





	Mission Report

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [a prompt list I found](https://snowdice.tumblr.com/post/623384141757612032/grumpy-affectionate-starters) on tumblr.
> 
> I’m thinking that it happened a long time before the main story. Likely before Roman and Remus were adopted even.

“How?” Logan asked, rubbing his temples. He was sitting at his desk looking at his brother who was a bit skinnier and a lot tanner than he’d been the last time Logan had seen him. “How did you do all of this?”

Patton shrugged. “It just sorta happened, Lo.”

“It doesn’t... I don’t... How?!”

“It’s what you wanted, right?”

“Well, yes, but...”

“Then there isn’t a problem.” That irritated Logan.

“You disappeared off a boat and were missing for two weeks! I thought you’d drowned!”

“I had to act fast if I didn’t want the boat to explode, and then I was in a submarine. Then we were on an island and Kylie was proposing. Of course, I didn’t accept. She’s a nice girl but I’m gay. She seemed to understand, and she agreed to talk to Prime Minister about the illegal oil trading. Anyway, the prince is safe, I got the weapon plans, and Al is in jail now.”

“Al?” Logan asked.

“Albert Godfrey,” Patton said with a nod. “He’s actually a pretty sweet boy. I convinced him to turn himself in!”

“You... convinced Albert Godfrey to turn himself in,” Logan said blankly.

“Yep!”

“I just... never mind,” Logan said. “Let’s get you to medical so you can get checked out.”

“I’m fine Lo,” Patton said.

“You crashed a submarine and lived on a deserted island for a week,” Logan said.

“And I was just a little dehydrated,” Patton said. “I’m fine.” Logan frowned at him and he sighed fondly. “Fine,” Patton said. “I’ll go get checked out if it’ll make you feel better.”

“Good,” Logan said. “I have business in that area of the base anyway, so I’ll walk with you.”

“Because you have something else to do over there, huh?” Patton asked, an amused half smile on his face.

“And perhaps making sure you don’t do something nonsensical like jump off the roof and disappear again is also a factor.

“Aw, were you worried about me?” Patton teased. Logan narrowed his eyes and stood from his desk.

Patton followed Logan out of his office, catching up to walk beside him and shoot him a bemused look. After a moment of walking, Patton poked him in the arm. Logan ignored him and Patton poked him again. “I’m fine, Logan,” he said. “Sorry for worrying you.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Logan said. “Why would I have been worried? I was just planning your funeral.”

“Reports of my death were greatly exaggerated,” Patton said.

Logan glared at him, but Patton just smiled and held out a hand as they walked. Logan looked at it and raised an eyebrow. Patton shook the hand and when Logan still did not react how he wished, made a sound in the back of his throat, and shook the hand again.

Logan looked resolutely forward. “Is this your way of subtly hinting that you want to hold my hand because it’s quite cute, but I’m not in the mood to hold your hand. You have greatly aggravated me by your recent behavior.”

He made the mistake of glancing at Patton who was looking at him with wide, pitiful eyes. He sighed in defeat and offered his hand.

Patton cheerfully took the hand in his as they walked to medical.


End file.
